marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-416274)
Peter Parker is a vigilante, who after getting bitten by a Radioactive Spider, became a Human/Spider Hybrid and became infused with Gamma-Irradiated Spider DNA. After creating web-shooters using his own amazing intellect, Peter escalated from being a mere vigilante looking for revenge and taking out gang members to becoming the second costumed superhero known as Spider-Man, now protecting the City of New York, Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized Heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He also lives by his Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility". Physical appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian adult of average height with a large muscular frame, sporting a well-defined build, He has short brown hair and chocolate fudge brown eyes. his typical civilian outfit consists of a black t-shirt, a red denim jacket, blue denim jeans, and black and white altra sneakers. Costume the suit's texture is almost basketball like but maintains the classic red and blue color scheme from the comics while updating it and has the classic web shooters; the suit Peter wears is a form-fitting red and blue spandex bodysuit resembling the one from his Marvel Knights comic; Peter's design was one that would make the body longer and more lithe, more of an acrobat, someone incredibly agile. From the waist up, the fabric is a black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are dark blue. On the fabric is a brick pattern. There is also a honeycomb pattern on his eye pieces and on his suit. There is a smaller black spider emblem on his chest with The emblem's first four legs were pointing up, with the lower legs ran down to his stomach, there is also a similar red spider outline on his back; The large spider is visually similar to the one on his chest but in red. His shoulders have red trimming leading to his gloves; Each glove has a blue stripe running through them on the forearm. on both of his wrists are a flat red LED light that had a nozzle barrel on it; his web-shooters. The gloves are red with blue stripes on them but the fingers and the palms were blue that had red segmented on them. On the upper part of his palms are red stripes across his hands. On the blue parts of his hands are black pads. From the waist on his back is a red belt that on the front had two curved points pointing down on his hips, from his waist down is blue with red trim on the sides leading to red mid-calf boots with a black web pattern; on the foot part of the boots are grey Sneakers. Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Ryker's Island breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: George Stacy, Tim Harrison, Charlemagne, Alana Jobson, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel Sims, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, Marla Madison, Ben Parker, and most of all, Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the founder and leader of New Avengers, and more recently, the Fantastic Four. Peter Parker also when he was in high school, had all the qualities of a 15-year old teenage crime fighter; shy, smart, broody, aggressive, sarcastic, troubled, awkward and intelligent. Peter never got over his parents supposedly dying in an unfortunate plane crash, caused by Hydra, he possesses a scientific curiosity and is considered something of a geek at his school which made him a target for the local bully, Flash Thompson. Peter had a tendency to use humor as a defensive mechanism, a trait that was only amplified when he became Spider-Man using sarcasm and wittiness before and during his fight with criminals. Peter is also a friendly, good-natured, high-spirited and caring young man who shows his loved ones constant respect and affection. Because of these traits, Peter has been shown to make friends quite easily as he quickly befriended Eddie Brock, Harry Osborn, Julia Carpenter, Betty Brant, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, the New Avengers, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men. In spite of his good nature, Peter can be ruthless if pushed hard enough, as he brutally beat up the burglar who took Uncle Ben's life by smashing him through crates and throwing him around, going as far as to say he just wants to hear the burglar scream. However behind this naturally upbeat demeanor Peter also possesses a tragic and lonely side, brought on by the immense guilt of the death of the people he held close, most specifically his Uncle Ben who was killed in his house after Peter met and actually let a mugger roam free simply to spite the Global Wrestling Corporation's owner. Another contributing factor for his guilt was his crush, What proved to be a final straw for Peter was the woman he loved, Gwen Stacy, who sacrificed herself, and died in his arms during a fight with his former best friend Harry Osborn, due to the love of his life, being killed by Hobgoblin 6 months prior, which caused him to neglect everyone important in his life. Having already avenged Gwen by supposedly brutally beating and imprisoning Harry, When the Venom Symbiote bonded to him, it unleashed his dark and vengeful side when he fought Doc Ock in the subway in a relentless way. He temporarily became ruthless, cold, unstable, cruel, arrogant and aggressive as shown when he brutality beaten criminals, but when he almost killed Captain America. He realized that the symbiote was controlling him and rejected it, returning back to his true personality and had no motivation left to continue his super heroics, resigning from it completely and has became embittered as well as grief-ridden and anti-social for the past 6 months, becoming a bartender at Lee Dikto's Bar, but eventually returned when the Skrulls invaded Earth. Peter also had a vengeful side to him, specifically before he truly become Spider-Man he used his newfound powers to search for the criminal who killed his Uncle Ben and presumably planned to return the favor however it quickly evolved into something more righteous. This was also shown when he humiliated the bully Flash in front of his entire basketball team, and when he brutally beaten and imprisoned Hobgoblin after he killed Gwen. After getting his newfound powers from Stark Industries, Peter had difficulty controlling them and was unintentionally destructive which was shown when he destroyed his bathroom, a football goal, a basketball net and the front door. Peter was also something of a poor liar, every night he would return home with different scars and would tell a ridiculous story to cover it up. Spider-Man's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter, leading to an enduring friendship. Peter also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member and leader, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In the Bar with No Name, the villains present initially felt discouraged to bet money against the Wall-Crawler as he fought Overdrive since "He always beats the new guys." When the Hood began his criminal career and was almost killed by the Constrictor, the Constrictor noted how new he was to villainy and that he "didn't even get to fight Spider-Man." Despite all the grudges Spider-Man has accumulated, he has made peace with some former enemies such as the Punisher (now a respected ally), Molten Man, Rocket Racer, and even checked up on the less than lethal Frog Man after his incarceration ended to make sure things were fine. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, J. Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. It was also revealed that Spider-Man is disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. In some cops, this dislike grew into hatred and they had tried to incriminate the Wall-Crawler by putting some of his trackers on recent corpses to turn public opinion against him. However, Vin Gonzales (one of the involved cops) revealed the scheme for a lighter sentence and they earned the anger of general public that the police ironically tried to frame Spider-Man with the crime. During a recent fight with Cable, Cable noted that Spider-Man is seen in the future as the greatest hero of them all. Religious Views Peter Parker has expressed Protestant Christian beliefs in the past. This may in part be attributed to his Aunt May, who has always been a devout Protestant Christian. However, after deconverting at an as of yet unknown time, he is now shown to hold firm atheist beliefs; however, things culminated in his Near-death experience, when he encountered Gwen Stacy and Uncle Ben from the afterlife, and subsequently the Santerians urged Peter to resolve his crisis of faith, the first step of which was a visit to the confessional at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a Gamma irradiated Widow spider (Latrodectus hesperus) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to Gamma Radiation The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern". His powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. His spider-sense is developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. He has demonstrated knowing what would happen to Wolverine and a sniper hiding in the trees while being several hundred feet away from them, engaged in his own activities, and planned the entire situation exactly right to know what was going to happen. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Peter to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Peter. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Peter can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Peter could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Spider-Man was able to prevent Anti-Venom from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was even able to stop a train from plummeting off it tracks, but the strain of doing so knocked him out. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. And was also able to send Him flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. Also, Spider-Man has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. When a car thief tried to take a car, Spider-Man was already in the back. Upon the thief getting out of the car, Spider-Man was already out of the back seat and behind him, Spider-Man is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; He is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing him. During his battle with Electro, time appeared to slow down when a police car was about to crush nearby civilians he saved them before the people even realized what happened showing that Spider-Man is so fast he will disappear in a second if someone looks away. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His eyesight appears to be repaired, discarding his glasses. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Peter's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Parker can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Parker possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Like his spider-sense, it also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Parker has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong electrical blasts from Electro even a stream of electricity point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break, Plus for an unknown reason, Spider-Man demonstrates a resistance to Rogue's absorption abilities, Spider-Man is also durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Jean Grey, because of her powers, His arm is also strong enough to block Quicksilver while the speedster was in motion. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Ambushed by the Rhino he received heavy bodily damage, only to heal a day later without medical attention. Peter was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Hobgoblin during the Civil War, yet was completely healed a week later. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. In his encounter with Firebrand, Spider-Man suffered severe 3rd degree burns, but completely healed in a unspecified amount of time, However Parker's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. however, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Man has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Spider-Man's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. **'Hibernation Healing:' Peter is able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Peter Parker is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Parker possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Peter proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall). and has also been able to hack technology from the Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. As Spider-Man, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. In addition, he was a valued member of the Midtown High School academic decathlon team, with Sally Avril claiming that Peter was its most intelligent member. He has often be stated to be the smartest man on Earth. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Stark Industries to create many inventions such as his suit, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. *'Science Major:' A brilliant scientific mind, Peter possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer and worked for the Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Spider-Man easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, also Perter practice Parkour etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Spider-Man is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. Peter has been trained by Captain America, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Punisher and S.H.I.E.L.D. in unarmed combat, He also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi. Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. His feats include defeating Firelord, Sabretooth, Wolverine, Hulk, the Sinister Six single-handedly, the X-Men Doctor Octopus, Spider-Woman and Morlun. He has stalemated Captain America, Iron Man, Julia Carpenter and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. **'Master Martial Artist:' Due to his extensive training by Shang-Chi, Captain America, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Punisher, Taskmaster, Daredevil, Black Panther, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter is now an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include Sambo, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Ninjutsu, Kenpo, Savate, Krav Maga, Nash Ryu, Muay Thai, Shorin-Ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, Chin Na, Kung Fu, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Okinawa-te, MMA, Wrestling, Pro Wrestling and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth, which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are master of all forms of combat. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like Scarlet Spider and Dark Spider or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Former Weaknesses *'Anti-Venom's Proximity:' Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. Also if Anti-Venom binds him with his own webbing abilities it will also negate Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man can get it off his body. This weakness no longer applies due to Eddie Brock sacrificing the Anti-Venom Symbiote to cure the population of New York. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Spider-Man Suit:' Using his knitting skills, Peter crafts a suit, made from spandex, that would allow him to be mobile but would keep his identity hidden. However, since the suit is made from spandex, it does not offer much in terms of protection as it can easily be torn by any type of sharp object that comes in contact with it. He has spare suits if the others get damaged during his battles. The mask Peter wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Eye Lenses:' Spider-Man's eye lenses protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. *'Utility Belt:' Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing and Spider-Tracers. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Spider-Tracers:' Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an elect ronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he made new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. *'Mechanical Web-Shooters:' Peter's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special Synthetic Webbing at high pressure. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Peter Parker himself, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Because the synthetic spider silk almost instantly melts from a solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and being adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around Manhattan, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. The chemical compound was so durable that both Green Goblin and Hobgoblin had trouble breaking it, despite their enhanced strength. Peter is shown to fabricate his web compound with ordinary school chemicals used while in chemistry classes. According to himself, the webs take about twenty-four hours to dissipate. The latest formula developed is his 3.01 version *'Space Stone:' Contained within his belt, the ability to travel through space, other dimensions, universes and other earths, through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. Allows the user to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. *'Camera:' Spider-Man possesses his father's automatic camera which zones in on the spider symbol on Spider-Man's chest. It takes photos whenever movement is made in front of it. He would place the camera in a certain spot and springs into action in front of it, allowing him to take photos of himself. As Spider-Man he uses the camera to capture his heroic exploits to then sell the photos to the Daily Bugle. *'Avengers Identicard:' A credit card-sized gadget designed by Tony Stark for the identification of all Avengers. It was used by Spider-Man when the police interrogated The Metropolitan Museum of Art after a fight between Mister Negative and Venom, and has since used it on other occasions. Transportation *'Web-Swinging:' Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. Relationships Family *Sir Parker/Spyder-Knight † - Ancestor *William Fitzpatrick † - Grandfather *Richard Parker - Father *Carl Brock - Father-In-Law *Mary Parker - Mother *Jamie Brock - Mother-In-Law *Kaine Parker/Dark Spider - Twin Brother and Archenemy *Teresa Parker - Sister *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally *Mary Brock - Sister-In-Law *Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Brother-In-Law, Best Friend and Ally *Gerry Drew - Nephew *Ben Parker † - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Cousin, Ally and Brief Successor *Kaine † - Clone *Spidercide † - Clone *Jack † - Clone *Guardian † - Clone *Spider-Skeleton † - Clone Friends *Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Best Friend and Ally, turned Temporary Enemy *Liz Allan/Firestar - Close Friend, Former Crush and Ally *Betty Brant - Close Friend and Ex-Girlfriend *Gwen Stacy † - Girlfriend *Sarah Stacy - Close Friend *Mary Jane Watson - Best Friend and Neighbor *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Close Friend and Ally Allies *Stan Brown/Spider-Man † - Predecessor and Ally *Cassandra Webb/Madame Webb † - Former Mentor *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Close Friend and Ally *Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid - Protégé *New Avengers - Former Teammates **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister and Former Teammate **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Jane Foster/Valkyrie - Former Teammate and Friend **Luke Cage - Former Teammate and Friend **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate and Close Friend *Avengers - Allies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend, Idol and Ally **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend and Ally **Thor - Friend and Ally **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend and Ally **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend and Ally **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Friend and Ally **Edwin Bettany/Vision - Friend and Ally **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Friend and Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Ally **T'Challa/Black Panther - Friend and Ally *Defenders - Former Allies **Hank McCoy/Beast - Close Friend and Ally **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Cousin, Ally and Brief Successor **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Close Friend and Ally **Sam Alexander/Nova - Ally **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Close Friend and Ally **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Friend and Ally **Jessica Jones - Close Friend and Ally **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Friend and Ally *X-Men - Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and Ally **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Ally **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend and Ally **Hank McCoy/Beast - Close Friend and Ally **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Friend and Ally **Alex Summers/Havok - Friend and Ally **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Close Friend and Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Close Friend and Ally **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and Ally **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Girlfriend and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Close Friend, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Laura Kinney/Talon - Close Friend and Ally **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Close Friend and Ally **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend and Ally **James Proudstar/Warpath - Friend and Ally **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Friend and Ally **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Friend and Ally **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and Ally **Neena Thurman/Domino - Friend and Ally **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Friend and Ally **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Friend and Ally *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies **Nick Fury - Friend, Father Figure and Ally **Maria Hill - Friend and Ally **Phil Coulson - Friend and Ally **Melinda May - Friend and Ally **Leo Fitz - Close Friend and Ally **Jemma Simmons - Close Friend and Ally **Grant Ward - Ally **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Close Friend and Ally **Dum-Dum Dugan - Friend and Ally **Erik Selvig - Friend and Ally **Jasper Sitwell - Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Ally **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister, Former New Avengers Teammate and Ally **Sharon Carter - Friend and Ally **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Friend and Ally **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Brother-In-Law, Best Friend and Ally *Midtown High School - Former School **Eddie Brock - Former Classmate, Best Friend and Ally turned Temporary Enemy **Harry Osborn - Former Classmate and Best Friend **Flash Thompson - Former Classmate and Rival, turned Friend **Mary Jane Watson - Former Classmate, Best Friend and Neighbor **Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Close Friend and Former Crush **Gwen Stacy † - Former Classmate and Girlfriend **Betty Brant - Former Classmate, Close Friend and Ex-Girlfriend **Julia Carpenter - Former Classmate and Close Friend **Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate **Charles Murphy - Former Classmate **Abe Brown - Former Classmate **Cindy Moon - Former Classmate **Jason Ionello - Former Classmate **Sally Avril - Former Classmate, Friend and Former Decathlon Leader **Brian McKeever - Former Classmate **Morita - Former Principal **Roger Harrington - Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor **Warren - Teacher **Wilson - Teacher **Cobbwell - Teacher *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy turned Ally *Frank Castle/Punisher - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Kaine Parker/Dark Spider - Twin Brother and Archenemy *Flash Thompson - Former Classmate and Rival, turned Friend *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Herman Schultz/The Shocker - Enemy *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Best Friend turned Enemy *Eddie Brock/Venom - Best Friend and Ally, turned Temporary Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy turned Ally *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy *Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Peter's DNA is 50% spider. *Parker is currently approximately 22 years old; he got bitten by the spider 5 years ago, when he was 15 years old. *The only person killed by Spider-Man is Charlemagne. Even though it was unintentional, this accident continued to haunt him later on in his life. *Spider-Man's web-shooters cost eighty dollars to make. *Peter is creeped out by Mister Fantastic's stretching abilities. *Parker has been shown to be worthy of wielding Mjölnir *It is implied that this Spider-Man joined the battle against the Inheritors. Trivia *Peter is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with Anna Carlyle. *Born January 1, 1996. *He is strongly based on his Mainstream Marvel universe, the Ultimate Marvel universe, Spider-Man film series, The Amazing Spider-Man film series, The Spectacular Spider-Man tv series, and the 1990s Spider-Man tv series counterparts. *Peter is a big fan of Captain America, and seems to respect him more than any other hero. *Spider-Man, unlike Mainstream Peter Parker and similar to Ben Reilly of Earth-616, wears his web-shooters on the outside of his costume. *Spidey and Wolverine became blood brothers during a time travel adventure. *Peter dislikes mayonnaise, at least in sandwiches, and prefers those free-crust. *Spidey is a fan of the Mets. *One-Thousand people know of his identity. *Spider-Man's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family and friends. *Mary Jane Watson, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Jessica Jones, Natasha Romanoff, Anna Carlyle, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Avengers, the New Avengers, the Defenders, Doctor Strange, Doctor Octopus, Carlie Cooper, Madame Web, The Jackal, Captain America, Miles Morales, Mysterio, Miguel O'Hara, Jacob Gallows, Jefferson Davis, Jean DeWolff, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the President of the United States, know of his secret identity. *Peter's Smartphone number is 555-9977, Since 212 is Manhattan's area code, it is likely Peter's full Smartphone number is 212-555-9977. *Spidey is a fan of the Transformers movies, something of which he has been embarrassed to admit. *Unlike the Mainstream version, this version appears to be a fan of Star Wars while the Spider-Man of Earth-616 claims to hate the franchise. and is also a Lego collector. He has Lego models of the Death Star, an X-Wing fighter, AT-AT Walker and Star Wars action figures, He also has actual Star Wars props in his room, such as the Stormtrooper helmet from The Empire Strikes Back, the Boba Fett armor from Return of the Jedi, Anakin/Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, Ben Kenobi's lightsaber from A New Hope and Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from Return of the Jedi, including actual miniature props such as the Millennium Falcon from the Original Trilogy, the Death Star from both A New Hope and Return of the Jedi, the AT-AT from The Empire Strikes Back, the Star Destroyer from the Original Trilogy, the Executor from The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi and the Slave I from The Empire Strikes Back. *Parker is also a big fan of Star Trek. *It's seen that Peter is a fan of The Lord of the Rings movies. *He is a fan of the Indiana Jones movies and has seen them twenty times. *Spider-Man is a fan of Imagine Dragons especially the Song Radioactive. *Ever since Peter's Uncle Ben took him to see a science fiction movie when he was little, Peter since then, has always been amazed by and loved science. *J. Jonah Jameson was the guest speaker at Peter Parker's high school and college graduation ceremony. *S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Parker's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's assistant, who built web-shooters for him. *Spider-Man has a Twitter and a Facebook account. *Peter has the blood type AB+. *Peter was a member of his school's decathlon team. *Parker was born on New Year's Day. *Peter's middle name, Benjamin, most likely comes from his Uncle Ben's first name, which is most likely short for Benjamin. Behind the Scenes *The relationship between Peter Parker and Anna Carlyle is based on the relationship between Andrew Garfield's Peter Parker and Emma Stone's Gwen Stacy. *Peter Parker is voiced by Josh Keaton and Dee Bradley Baker as Man-Spider's roars and growls. External Links * * Category:Daily Bugle members Category:Stark Industries members Category:Avengers members Category:Fantastic Four members Category:New Avengers members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Superhuman Task Force members Category:Mighty Avengers members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Dating Characters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Geneticists Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:One Doctorate Category:Businesspeople Category:Facebook Users Category:Reality Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Empire State University Student Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Trained by Punisher Category:Trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Blood Type AB+ Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters Category:Christian Characters Category:Bartenders